un último suspiro
by So-Potter
Summary: oneshot! contiene spoilers del libro 7 ;


ONE IN A MILLION

**Un Último Suspiro**

**-Él-**

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, hice bien en decirle, o más bien exigirle, que se quedara con su madre y con nuestro pequeño… no soportaría perderlos, son una parte muy importante para mí: lo son todo, son mi razón de vivir y más que nada, mi razón para luchar esta noche.

Solo le ruego al cielo que no se le ocurra hacer ninguna tontería, es impulsiva, lo sé, pero así la conocí y así me enamoré de ella, no quiero que esté aquí…

No es por prejuicio de que yo soy hombre y ella mujer, ni mucho menos porque piense que no es poderosa ni valiente, ni porque yo sea mejor que ella, que no digo que así sea… Sólo quiero y necesito que esté con su hijo, nuestro hijo.

**-Ella-**

Sé que esta noche habrá pérdidas; sé que después de esta noche habrá cientos de corazones rotos, pero a la vez unidos y latiendo al unísono por el mismo sentimiento…

Soy conciente de que cualquier cosa puede pasar, sé que esta noche el mundo de alguna o algunas personas se desmoronará, quizá mi mundo se vendrá abajo y no deseo que eso pase, otra vez… por eso necesito acudir a la batalla y poner todo lo posible de mi parte…

Sé lo que puede pasar si estoy presente, sé lo que puede pasar si no lo estoy. Así que prefiero estar plantada allí, con la frente en alto, sabiendo que puedo tanto fallar como triunfar. Mi decisión está tomada, estaré junto a ellos, junto a él… Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, salgamos victoriosos…

**-Él-**

La batalla ha comenzado, se torna inmediatamente ruda. Estoy peleando contra uno o quizá dos mortífagos, la verdad no me importa, mi cuerpo y parte de mi mente están aquí, pero mi corazón y mis pensamientos se encuentran muy lejos: con mis seres queridos… sólo quiero luchar, no para aumentar mi ego ni nada de esas viles cosas, sino por que tengo una razón para hacerlo.

Es difícil, lo reconozco, para alguien de mi edad y con mi condición ya no es tan sencillo, pero debo seguir dando batalla, no puedo caer ahora, ¡apenas comenzamos con esto! Sería un poco impertinente ceder ahora…

**-Ella-**

Probablemente piensen que hice mal en venir, pero ya estoy aquí, pregunto por él y lo el buen Aberforth me dice que estaba peleando con Dolohov, salí disparada en su búsqueda.

Debo encontrarlo, sé que está bien, es fuerte, más de lo que yo hubiese podido imaginar… El tiempo pasa, de vez en cuando, al dar la vuelta en una esquina veo miles de maldiciones, pero ninguna emitida por él…

Sé que los chicos dijeron que estaba bien, pero debo asegurarme, ya estoy aquí y pelearé hasta el final, por todos los que han caído y por los que no quiero que perezcan ni esta noche ni ninguna otra.

Llego al jardín y ahí se encuentra, por fin lo veo, corro hacia él, no le puedo abrazar, sería por demás inoportuna, así que me coloco a su lado, le dedico una gran sonrisa y combato junto a él.

**-Él-**

La veo llegar, ¿pero qué es lo que le pasa? Le dije que se quedara en casa de su madre con nuestro hijo, por lo visto es más testaruda de lo que yo creía. Se posa a mi lado, ¿acaso pretende dar batalla? no se lo puedo permitir…

Me regala una de esas sonrisas que me encantan, no me podrá convencer con eso, sé que debe irse y ponerse a salvo, donde no haya guerra alguna, donde cuide a su madre, a nuestro pequeño Teddy…

Comienzo a decirle que no puede estar ahí, y ella, como siempre, me protesta. No me hará cambiar de parecer

**-Ella-**

Sé que no le gustó nada que viniera, ya que, según él, yo estaría más segura en casa de mi madre, pero yo no lo creo así, esta guerra nos afecta a todos, aunque no estemos precisamente en el lugar donde se lleva a cabo.

Le hago ver que tomé la decisión de luchar de una forma tan directa como lo hace él. Pienso que no lo convenzo, pero tiene que entender, los dos luchamos por las mismas razones, los dos somos magos, los dos juramos luchar cuando el momento llegara, y llegó.

La batalla ahora es más tensa, ya empieza a ver señas de que ha caído gente, amigos, enemigos, pero personas al final de cuentas…

**- Él-**

Sinceramente, esto ya no es lo mío, me preocupa Dora más que nada, me siento obligado a protegerla, aunque ella sabe hacerlo bien, pero después de todo la amo y es mi responsabilidad su bien.

La miro, como tantas veces, sólo que ahora hay algo distinto, esta hermosa y siento unas repentinas ganas de decirle todo lo que se ha ido agrandando dentro de mí, necesito decirle aquellas palabras que sé le darán ánimo en este momento tan difícil…

- Te amo Dora – le digo a la vez que lucho contra otro mortífago

- Remus, yo también te amo – me dice a la vez que sonríe y lucha con más ganas que antes, supongo que ahora mi razón de luchar se hace más fuerte…

**-Ella-**

Me encanta que me diga eso, me hace sentir que no existe ni el miedo ni el sufrimiento que esta guerra ha desatado…

No sé cómo pasó, tal vez me distraje tanto en mis pensamientos que fui incapaz de ver la luz verde que se aproximaba a mí…

Lo peor fue que no me dio de lleno, ni siquiera me rozó… Mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad: Remus, mí amado Remus actuó como escudo… Fue demasiado para mis ojos… Todo el dolor, la angustia, el temor que había desatado aquella lucha se minimizó ante mí, esos segundos me parecieron eternos…

Sus dulces ojos ya no denotaban la dulzura que los caracterizaban al verme, no… una oscuridad aún mayor que la del cielo se apodero de esa mirada, las estrellas se reflejaban en aquellas orbes que había amado desde el momento en el que las conocí… Sí, el cielo se reflejaba, pero él ya no lo podría volver a ver más… Nunca más…

Ahí entendí que tendría otra razón por la cual luchar, el amor que sentía en mi corazón se volvió dolor y amargura, no resistiría mucho tiempo, quise caer de inmediato, pero no lo hice, mi amado Remus no lo hubiera querido así…

Sigo luchando, no sé cuanto tiempo más pueda aguantar, el dolor me inunda y me quiere ahogar, lucho por mantenerme viva, una parte de mí se niega a creer que Remus haya caído y quiere perecer también junto con él, pero la otra parte me dice que debo seguir, por Teddy…

Una luz roja, un hechizo aturdidor, caigo, me despojan de mi vara, sé que he dado buena lucha, no me arrepiento de haber ido…

Sé que se acerca el final…

Un respiro, por mi madre, otro más, por Teddy y un último suspiro por Remus…

La luz verde pronto caerá sobre mí, no puedo hacer nada, pero sé que he dado mi vida por salvar a los demás, por un mundo mejor para mi amado hijo…

Ahora me siento segura de que la batalla será bien librada, sólo que nosotros ya no podremos ver la victoria ni participar en ella, ya hicimos nuestra parte, fue todo lo que pudimos dar y lo dimos, sólo espero que puedan entender que no fue un sacrificio, nosotros dimos gustosos la vida, moriremos como siempre quisimos hacerlo…

Suspiro y me dejo llevar, tomo la mano de Remus y siento, una vez más, que ese es mi lugar… lentamente dejo que la maldición se apodere de mí y caigo, al lado de Remus, ya nada mejor nos podría pasar…


End file.
